Grid operators may want to manage electrical load, such as electrical power consumption measured in kW, on their grid over a period of time. Specifically, grid operators may want to manage the load on their grid during periods of high energy consumption. In order to manage the load, grid operators can implement thermostat control for customer sites. The thermostat control can be deployed using methods of thermostat cycling and/or temperature offset. The thermostat control may be used to provide predictable demand reduction over multiple hours of control. The predictable demand reduction can reduce supply costs that may be particularly high during periods of peak energy consumption.